It's A Boy!
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Sirius meets Harry for the first time. Oneshot.


_**Summary: **__Sirius meets Harry for the first time. _

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly I don't own it- though I am trying to read all the books by Feb 1__st__. I am on Goblet of Fire right now. _

**It's A Boy!**

Sirius got the letter from his very distressed friend early in the morning on the thirty-first of July 1980. Prongs was really panicked. Lily was in labour. Prongs was about to become a father.

Of course this wasn't new news. Prongs had known he was going to become a father for a long time- seven months in fact. Sirius thought that having known about his child for seven months would have prepared him for this moment but apparently not. Still, he was certainly glad he wasn't in Prongs' position right now.

Sirius, being the great friend he was, agreed to go and meet Prongs at St. Mungo's. He had a feeling his friend would need his help. After all, having a baby was very stressful.

When Sirius arrived, he asked to be shown to wherever Lily Potter was. James was standing outside Lily's cubicle looking exhausted and terrified. He told Sirius that Lily had already been in labour for three hours.

He frowned as his wife gave a weak scream. Then Lily swore and threatened to curse off various bits of Prongs' anatomy. Prongs looked even _more _terrified.

Sirius patted his mate on the back, promising him that when their bundle of joy arrived, Lily would forget all the pains of labour and forgive him. James gave him an anxious smile before peeking his head round the curtain that divided Lily's bed from the rest of the ward.

"-needs to create a charm to reduce the pains of childbirth," Lily was telling the healer breathlessly in the pause between contractions.

Sirius knew when her next contraction started because she said, "James, I hate you," completely humourlessly.

James turned back round, shutting the curtain behind him. His face showed pain and even more stress than before.

"Yeah, I hate myself too, Lily," he said to himself, softly. "I hate myself for causing you pain."

Sirius gave him a smile and gestured to the seat next to the one he had sat down on. "She doesn't really hate you and you shouldn't hate yourself either. It's a natural part of life," he said smiling.

Sirius decided to try and take James' mind off what was happening the other side of that horrid floral curtain.

"So do you have any names?" he asked. He and Remus had been trying to find out the Potters' potential baby names for weeks from James but their friend just wouldn't give them to them. Sirius had a feeling Lily had threatened bodily harm if he revealed the surprise before the baby was born.

"Nice try, Padfoot," James said, giving a slight laugh. "You know I'm forbidden to tell anyone."

Sirius looked at him sheepishly but he was distracted by another scream from the bed in front of them.

"How long can this go on for?" he asked James nervously.

"Mum said sometimes it can last twelve hours," James said with a shudder, "and that it always takes longer with the first baby."

Sirius mirrored his shudder. "But Lily won't take that long, will she?" Sirius replied.

"I bloody hope not, Padfoot," James said quietly.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. James twiddled his thumbs together, his elbows resting on his knees so that he was hunched over. His lips were pursed and he gazed blankly at the floral patterns on the fabric in front of him. Sirius regarded him carefully, unable to imagine how it would feel to be in James' position right now.

Finally the screams were punctuated the healer's calm voice. "The head's crowning, you're almost there, Mrs Potter."

James' head shot up. Two emotions crossed his face in such a quick succession that they were almost one. Firstly, there was relief that the labour was almost over. Secondly, that the real challenge of caring for his baby was just beginning. He made his way over to the curtain and disappeared behind it to join his wife. He could hear the murmurings of his mate and his wife and the healer.

Finally the air was punctuated with a cry completely different to the ones that Lily had been emitting.

"It's a boy!" the healer said happily.

"He's beautiful," he heard James say, awe obvious in his tone.

"IT'S A BOY! IT'S A BOY!" James chanted, flinging open the curtains and grinning widely at Sirius.

"I heard," Sirius grinned back at him, standing and walking over to his friend. James pulled him into a hug, fuelled by his ecstatic feelings. "Congratulations, mate!"

James' smiled widened. "Come and meet my son," he said, gesturing towards the bed that his wife lay in.

Sirius didn't think that he'd ever seen anything so tiny. The baby's eyes were closed as he stepped closer to the bed. Lily looked exhausted but proud. The small boy rested in his mother's arms, holding her finger in his minute hand. He had his father's dark hair which fell around his tiny head in messy waves. In fact, he looked a lot like Prongs.

"Say 'hello' to Daddy and Uncle Padfoot, Harry," Lily said, stroking the side of her son's cheek with her free hand.

Baby Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the two men in front of him with curious eyes. Sirius couldn't help but notice that they were the same startling green as his mother's.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, "that's what all the fuss was about? Harry? I could've guessed that one myself!"

James smiled at him and went to sit beside his wife. He placed a whisper kiss on Harry's forehead and Lily passed him the baby to cuddle.

"However, I think it suits him," he said, not wanting to offend the two proud parents.

"Me too," Lily said, her tone full of gloating. "Harry James Potter."

She whispered something to James and he nodded to agree with her.

James cleared his throat. "We wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Sure," Sirius said, biting his lip and wondering what his friends could want from him.

"Will you be Harry's godfather?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "You really want me to?"

"Yes," James said with a laugh.

"Both of you?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow at Lily.

"Yes," she replied, smiling tiredly.

James walked over to him and placed the tiny baby boy into his arms. Sirius held the boy carefully and at that moment he decided that nothing else in the world would ever matter again. Nothing would matter more that Harry James Potter, his best mate's beautiful boy.

* * *

_So my rereading of Prisioner of Azkaban made me want to write something with Sirius and Harry... I think there's some really cute possibilities from the both... please tell me what you think. :) _

_Love JLF xx_


End file.
